Overly Dramatic
by Bass Star Cardians Webmistress
Summary: Shounen-ai. First Yuki's dream of Ayame committing suicide, then a play being performed at his school called Romeo and Juliet! What's next? I know, I know... bad summary. Please read on! COMPLETE! (THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS)
1. Jisatsu no Yume

**Overly Dramatic  
  
Chapter One: Jisatsu no Yume (Dreams of Suicide)**  
  
**Warning to all Ayame-obsessed fans, who are reading this right now:** This scene in this chapter is just a dream (or rather a nightmare) Yuki's having right now. He's dreaming that he sees his brother committing suicide, so if you think you can't handle what you're reading right now, leave now before I do further damage to your fragile psyche! There may also be a bit of OOC in this story. That is all, so read on if you dare....  
  
Ayame: So why exactly am I committing suicide in this chapter?  
  
BSCW: You want your brother to have sympathy for you, right?  
  
Ayame: Uh...yeah...so?  
  
BSCW: And the title reads "Overly Dramatic", right? {Then her rolls eyes as if it's obvious}  
  
Ayame: Yeah...that's true. Oh! I've always wanted Yuki to acknowledge my importance! Maybe now, in this fic, I'll get what I want!  
  
Yuki: Not in a million years!  
  
BSCW: Oh well! Let's get this fic started!

* * *

Yuki was asleep, twisting and turning on his bed.

* * *

Ayame was standing on the higher point of the bridge where motorcycles were driven. He had a gun to his head and was struggling to pull the trigger. He looked ahead to the horizon of the dawn sky.  
  
Meanwhile Tohru and the Jyunnishi were below calling out his name. Everyone, that is, except Kyou, who was scowling at Kagura who held his hand. Ayame turned around and forced a smile to his face. His eyes looked red and glassy since he's been crying and was trying now to hold back the tears. At the sight of this, Shigure called out to him. "Aya, are you sure about this?!"  
  
"Gure-san, I appreciate you welcoming me into your home, but..." Then he looked from his friend to his brother, who had a serious look on his face. "I know when I'm not wanted." His response surprised everyone. Him? Not wanted? Surely, this wasn't the proud Ayame they once knew. But then again, bitter reality began to dawn on them as they looked to Yuki.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Little brother, what are you worried about? You got Tohru-kun. You never seem depressed since she's around to make you happy." 'All I wanted to do was to be able to bond with you, Yuki,' he thought sadly. 'Why can't you for once understand that?'  
  
"Ayame-san, what about your store?" Tohru asked.  
  
"I've decided to give it to Mine."  
  
"Aya, what about the time we spent as the Mabudachi Trio," Shigure asked. Ayame closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face. Before he decided to put his suicide plan into action, he knew that there were sacrifices that had to be made. First his clothing shop, his prized dream and now Shigure and Hatori had to go on without him, since the Trio consisted of Ayame, Shigure and Hatori. Before Ayame could answer, Hatori called out to him.  
  
"What Shigure and Tohru mean is that you used to think those things were important. We think you're important. Now why don't you drop the gun and come down!" he said sternly.  
  
"Tori-san-" He was about to say something, but he was cut off. To his surprise, it was Yuki. "You don't want to do this, do you?" his feminine voice made a soft sigh. "Ayame, we don't want you to kill yourself. Do as Hatori-san says."  
  
"Ayame-san, please do. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I'm such a burden that you resort to suicide! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NAS-" The hysterical Ritsu stopped apologizing as soon as Shigure poked at his ribs, causing him to faint.  
  
"Yuki, why?"  
  
"I know how hard it was for you to face reality to know that I didn't want you around, but you don't have to do this! I shouldn't have done that to you!" A shocked expression appeared on Ayame's face. Was his brother finally going to confess his importance? Before Yuki could say more, BANG! He heard the gun went off and saw Ayame unconsciously falling into the water below. "Ayame!" Yuki shouted.

* * *

Yuki woke up with a start. 'Damn. Why do I keep having this dream?' he thought panting and sweating. Then he fell back to sleep.

* * *

BSCW: That's all for chapter one! {Cries} Why do bad things happen to bishies that I love? NO ONE, PLEASE, DON'T ANSWER THAT! And why is it that everywhere I go on this website, I see disclaimers saying that the authors don't own Fruits Basket aka Furuba? I mean, are people stupid enough to sue someone for writing about the characters? No, I'm not saying that I own this anime. I know you're tired of my ranting. Please review!!!  
  
Next chapter: NANI! Romeo and Juliet?! (WHAT! Romeo and Juliet?!)  
  
The next morning, Yuki's tired and well...asleep at the kitchen table. When he wakes up he's in for a surprise.... 


	2. NANI! Romeo and Juliet!

**Overly Dramatic  
  
Chapter Two: NANI! Romeo and Juliet?!**  
  
Reply to Anonymous Reviewer-For your information, I was just getting started. I'm sorry that chapter one was short, and I'm afraid that this chapter will be short as well. Don't worry, things will start happening in later chapters!

* * *

The next morning, Yuki went into the kitchen, looking extremely tired. He could hear Shigure and Ayame, who were in the same room, flirting. When he reached the table, he rested his head. Tohru was setting the table when she saw the exhausted rat. She put her hand on his shoulder and started to shake him. "Souma-kun, are you alright? Souma-kun?"  
  
This situation seemed to get Shigure's and Ayame's attention as they continued flirting. "Gure-san, what's wrong with Yuki? He's usually awake to tell me to leave."  
  
"Aya-san, he looks tired. Why don't you help Tohru-kun wake him up?"  
  
"Oh, Gure-san, he lives with you. You should wake him up."  
  
Suddenly, Kyou stomped into the room. "Will you damn perverts cut that out?!" The two men stopped flirting and looked to Kyou. They both seemed amused.  
  
"Good morning, Kyou-Kyou-kun. Why'd you have to go and ruin our moment?" Shigure teased him in his sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh...I'll ruin more than your moment!" Kyou fumed.  
  
"Kyou-Kyou-kun is scary." Shigure shuddered.  
  
"Tell me about it," whispered Ayame sarcastically. Then they returned to flirting with each other.  
  
Kyou looked to Yuki who was awakened finally after Tohru's many attempts to wake him up. "Wha...Honda-san?"  
  
"Souma-kun, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Honda-san....I'm fine."  
  
"It's good to see that you're awake, Yuki-kun." Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki turned to Shigure. "Because Aya and I have great news!" Uh oh! At the sound of that, Kyou and Yuki dreaded it.  
  
"Gure-san and I signed us, as well as you, Kyou and Tori-san up to perform for the school, Romeo and Juliet! Isn't it great, little brother, us performing in front of the whole school?" Ayame winked at Yuki, who shuddered at the thought of what his fanclub might say after they see their beloved prince performing. How embarrassing, but the worst new has yet to come!  
  
"Wow! What parts are you guys going to play?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Of course, Gure-san will play Romeo and I will play Juliet!" Ayame exclaimed. "Oh and I almost forgot, the other Soumas will perform the other unimportant parts—I've signed them up too. Sorry about that! I guess I was too busy thinking about the kissing scene Gure-san and I will have to do." Then he and Shigure giggled. Much to Yuki's dismay, he felt himself getting smaller as his brother was digging a deeper hole to his embarrassment. He also felt himself get paler and he sat there in a daze.  
  
"High school girls! High school girls! High school girls, all for me!" Shigure sang. "Hey, Yuki-kun! How many high school girls do you suppose will want to get my autograph after the show?" As if he couldn't get any paler, Yuki fainted, falling backwards on the chair he sat on.

* * *

BSCW: Oh well! Another short chapter...just like I've said. I also got one damn review. I mean, in the realm of fanfic writers and readers, you'd think that I'd get more than one for this story and my other stories. I should change my summary, but I feel too lazy to think up a better one. All I can do now is say that this story has been updated.  
  
Next chapter: Sonogo  
  
Yuki finds himself back in his room again. What happened? How did he end up back there? 


	3. Sonogo

**Overly Dramatic**

**Chapter Three: Sonogo (Afterward)**

"Yuki! Yuki!" Someone was shaking him again but this time, the person had a serious voice. Yuki opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Hatori. "Hatori-san, what happened?" He sat up and reached a hand to his face.

"Shigure has called me to tell me that you've fainted in the kitchen. I tried to get here as fast as I could. When I got here, he told me that Ayame already carried you to your room. Who knew those idiots could actually do something right?" Hatori frowned, shaking his head.

* * *

_"What's with kuso nezumi?" Kyou yelled upon seeing his rival unconscious on the floor. Tohru started shaking him, trying to wake him up again. "Souma-kun...Souma-kun."_

_Shigure walked up to the unconscious Yuki and picked him up and carried him. He walked him over to Ayame. "Aya, I'll call Ha-san. You will carry Yuki upstairs to his room. He put Yuki into Ayame's arms. "Hai," he said. Then they both left the room._

_Ayame was carrying Yuki upstairs. Thoughts ran through his head. _'Dear brother, please try to understand! It may come as a surprise to you when you find out that I care enough to be doing this. But it's not. I've always cared for you deep inside. I wish you could see that...all I want for you is to be happy.' _He walked into Yuki's room and set Yuki on his bed. Then he left the room._

* * *

"Yuki? Yuki?" Hatori waved his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Yuki snapped from his daze and looked to Hatori.

"I'm going to get you some breakfast. I'll be back." He left Yuki in his bedroom. Shortly after he left, Ayame walked into the room. _'Oh no. Not him! Can this day possibly get any worse?' _"Yuki, I overheard what Tori-san was saying. Well? Are you going to thank me?"

Yuki clenched his fists. "Get out! Now!" the younger Souma yelled.

"Fine. Be that way. Surely Gure-san is requesting my company right now," he said, sounding hurt. He turned his back and started walking towards the door. As Yuki watched him, images of the saddened Ayame in his dream began to flash in his mind. At the same time, he heard the words, _'Gure-san, I appreciate you welcoming me into your home, but...I know when I'm not wanted.' _Yuki closed his eyes and covered his ears, hoping it would disappear but the voice keep repeating itself in his head until he couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and realized his brother was leaving the room. "Ayame!"

The older Souma stopped in his tracks. Yuki took his hands off his ears, realizing that he could no longer hear the voice in his head. "What now?" Ayame still had his back turned and was sounding annoyed.

"I was wondering...why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Carry me to my room. Usually I'd expect Honda-san to do that, even though I'll end up in my nezumi form and you know...wake up naked in front of Hatori-san."

"Hahaha. I know you want to thank me. Don't lie," Ayame teased, then he walked over to Yuki and hugged him.

"I'm not sure about that." Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Ayame {to Yuki}: Am I finally getting through to you now? {Yuki is about to bang his head against the wall}

BSCW: Not yet! We haven't gotten through the whole "Romeo and Juliet" thing.

Yuki {raises arm into the air}: Yes!

Ayame: Then when? I can't wait forever, ya know.

BSCW: You'll see. The whole "Romeo and Juliet" thing is only three chapters. The first two are the rehearsals. The third is the big show. After that, things will be looking up for you.

Yuki: Oh no!

{Ayame goes up to Yuki and hugs him. Yuki tries to push him away}


	4. Romeo and Juliet Rehearsal Part 1

**Overly Dramatic**

**Chapter Four: Romeo and Juliet Rehearsal Part 1**

Author's Note: Beware of a double take in this chapter! There is also a yaoi scene

(for those of you who like the Shigure x Ayame pairing). That is all.

_Everyone was in the auditorium up stage props and getting ready to rehearse for the big night._

Hiro: Why'd I have to be in the stupid play?

Kisa: Hiro-kun, it's not stupid. At least, onee-san doesn't think so.

Hiro: God, it always onee-san this, onee-san that! Is that all you think about?

_Kisa runs away crying._

Hiro: Kisa...

Ayame/Juliet: Serves you right! You shouldn't go around picking on beautiful girls like that. You should learn better manners, young man.

Hiro: Who asked you? NO ONE! SO SHUT UP! You're the one who's gotten me into this mess in the first place!

Shigure/Romeo: How many times do I have to say this to you, Hiro-kun? Respect your elders!

Ayame/Juliet: My, do you look handsome, Gure-san. Do you like the costume I made you?

Hiro walks away: I'm outta here.

_Oblivious to Hiro who was walking away, they began flirting._

Ayame/Juliet: Gure-san, doesn't this remind you of what we did before we graduated high school? Walking closer towards Shigure

Shigure/Romeo: Yeah, when we both lost our virginity and became men. Walking closer towards Ayame

_They ran into each others arms and started making out. As Shigure felt through Ayame's hair, he made him fall backwards. They rolled on the floor, still making out._

**CUT! Those two aren't supposed to roll all over the floor! MAKE-OUT SCENE! TAKE TWO! **

_Oblivious to Hiro walking away, they continued flirting._

Ayame/Juliet: Gure-san, doesn't this remind you of what we did before we graduated high school? Walking closer towards Shigure

Shigure/Romeo: Yeah, when we both lost our virginity and became men. Walking closer towards Ayame

Ayame/Juliet: Oh Gure-san.

Shigure/Romeo: Oh Aya-san.

_They were in each other's arms. Shigure was feeling though Ayame's hair. Their lips that were inches away were getting closer..._

Kyou/Mercutio: I'll kill you both if you don't stop doing that!

_Shigure and Ayame both looked to Kyou. As always, they seemed amused as the easily aggravated orange-haired teenager stands there in their presence._

Shigure/Romeo: What can we do for you, Kyou-Kyou-kun?

Kyou/Mercutio: Don't call me that and listen to me, you perverted dog!

Shigure/Romeo mock sadness: Why, oh why do they disrespect me, Aya? Where did I go wrong? Puts face into his hands

Ayame/Juliet pats Shigure gently on the back: There, there, Gure-san. Someday, Tohru-kun might be able to bridge the gap between you and your disrespectful cousins. Glares at Kyou You should be ashamed of yourself! Gure-san simply wanted to help you!

Kyou/Mercutio: Look, I hate you both for putting me into this mess! All I want to know is why do I need a sword when I can defeat the damn rat with my bare hands?

Ayame/Juliet: For your information, Kyou-kichi, Mercutio doesn't defeat Tybalt! Romeo does! The swords are simply just for acting.

Kyou/Mercutio: Why is it that the damn rat always wins? If this was my story, I would be the winner!

Ayame/Juliet: Well, not in this story. Now get over it!

Kyou/Mercutio: Damn you! Storms away

Shigure/Romeo: Whew! Thanks Aya. I thought he'd never leave us alone. He's worse than Ha-san.

Hatori/Friar: I heard that! I don't know why you signed me up for this!

Ayame/Juliet: Tori-san, not you too!

Hatori/Friar: Of course, I hated being a part of it. Look around you, Ayame! Do you see one single person wanting to thank you? Motioning to the rest of the Soumas setting up stage props while complaining at the same time

Ayame/Juliet: Well, what about Kisa?

Hatori/Friar: Kisa's in the dressing room crying right now. She's not really on stage.

Ayame/Juliet: Kisa would've thanked me if Hiro didn't make her cry. Now I won't get a chance to see how much she appreciated it.

Ritsu/Maid: Don't worry, Ayame-san! I simply want to thank you for letting me be in your play! I really appreciate it!

_Hatori, Shigure and Ayame all looked to Ritsu, who was ecstatic._

Hatori/Friar: What's he doing here?

Ayame/Juliet sweat drops and smiles: Well, it's a long story actually. His kaasan begged me to put Ritsu in the play. I told her that there were already enough people playing roles. Then she started apologizing, saying that she was sorry that Ritsu wasn't talented enough to be around us, all while chasing me and throwing glasses and any other dishware that she could get her hands on at me! Now I know how badly you felt when Akito-sama threw that vase at you, Tori-san!

Hatori/Friar: I don't want to talk about it! Please continue.

Ayame/Juliet: So anyway. All while I was running, I thought since you were in the play, you can erase the audience's memories if he messes up. So I finally agreed to tell her that Ritsu's in the play. She finally stopped her apologizing rampage as I winked at her. It was terrible, Gure-san! I thought I wouldn't get out of that house alive!

Shigure/Romeo: Aya-san...You should've told me while you were signing Ri-chan up.

Ayame/Juliet: Gure-san...I couldn't tell you about it then. I wanted to forget about it and raising his one hand up and placing another one over his heart like a boy scout vow never again to visit that place even if she kindly asks.

Shigure/Romeo: So what're you going to do if she asked you to come see her next time?

Ayame/Juliet: I'll send Tori-san to meet her instead! Maybe he can erase me from her memories.

_Ayame and Shigure gave each other thumbs up while Hatori pretended that he didn't just hear that. Then Hatori looked at Ritsu who was shocked at what he just heard._

Hatori/Friar: What?

Ritsu/Maid: GOMEN NASAI! I'm sorry kaasan forced you to include me in your play! I should've realized that I was a burden and I don't deserve to be here!

Shigure/Romeo: Ri-chan...

Ritsu/Maid: I know I shouldn't have showed my presence around here, since you guys will talk badly about kaasan! I'm the reason she's acting crazy! Go ahead and punish me! PUNISH ME!

Shigure/Romeo putting his hand over Ritsu's mouth: Ri-chan! Stop apologizing! Aya-san's just a little freaked out! He has never had a close encounter with your kaasan before so he wasn't exactly sure what would set her off. And now he lived to tell about it. She didn't really mean it; she only wants what's best for you.

Ayame/Juliet: You see, I didn't mean what I said. It's Tori-san's fault for asking me in the first place. I'm really glad you have found it in your heart to thank me, since the others haven't.

_Shigure took his hand off of Ritsu's mouth._

Ritsu/Maid: Really?

Shigure&Ayame: Sure!

Hatori/Friar thinking: Whatever.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Romeo and Juliet Rehearsal Part 2

**Overly Dramatic  
  
Chapter Five: Romeo and Juliet Rehearsal Part 2**  
  
Momiji/Lady Capulet {singing}: Yuhi you yamani, Teru-Teru Momiji, Kaeru yatokage ga, Kon'nichi wa, Koi no aria, Tabu no ko umani, Yuhi you yamani....  
  
Ayame/Juliet: Momiji! This isn't a musical! Lady Capulet doesn't sing!  
  
Momiji/Lady Capulet: Can we make it a musical so that Lady Capulet does sing?  
  
Ayame/Juliet: No.  
  
_ Momiji walked off the stage feeling defeated. Ayame watched him go and started to feel sorry for him. Since when did he suddenly try to seriously break another person's spirit? Then he thought about what he has said before about he could have Hatori erase the audience's memories if one of them were to mess up._  
  
Ayame/Juliet: Wait, Momiji! I've thought about it. Maybe I could let Lady Capulet sing just this once.  
  
Momiji/Lady Capulet: Yay! Ayame-san, you're the greatest!  
  
Ayame/Juliet: I know....  
  
Hatori/Friar: I quit! I had enough of you letting everyone make fools of themselves, just so you could use me to erase the audience's memories!  
  
_ Ayame and Momiji looked to Hatori, who had his arms crossed._  
  
Ayame/Juliet {evil grin}: Hold that thought. {Then runs away and comes back with suitcase} I'm sorry to hear that you'll be leaving us. It won't be the same without you since all the high school girls will be seeing are {opens suitcase to reveal underwear that either have seahorse or dragon prints and some video tapes of when Hatori danced at the Zodiac Banquet.} these.  
  
Hatori/Friar: Those are mind! Give 'em back!  
  
Ayame/Juliet: I'm sure some of them did have a crush on you and would want to see you perform. So instead of telling them that you won't be able to perform, Gure-san and I will simply be tossing these to the audience.  
  
Hatori/Friar: You wouldn't!  
  
Ayame/Juliet: I would...unless you promise me you won't quit.  
  
Shigure/Romeo: Aya-san, what's going on? We're supposed to be rehearsing the kissing...My, my what are these? {Looks at stuff in the suitcase that Ayame's holding}  
  
Ayame/Juliet: I didn't know that Tori-san was such a devil until I saw these {takes out a pair of underwear from suitcase} in his drawers. I've decided that I simply must have them and then I left his room, but not before I saw some video tapes of when he danced at the Zodiac Banquet lying around. Ah...I remember it like it was yesterday...Tori-san tripping on his own two feet...Everyone laughing...  
  
Hatori/Friar {beet red from embarrassment}: All right! All right, already! I won't quit! {grabs underwear from Ayame's hand and suitcase and runs away}  
  
Shigure/Romeo {laughing}: I've never seen Ha-san run like that! Well, at least he runs better than he dances!  
  
Ayame/Juliet {laughing}: I should have Tori-san model in my next creations! And you won't be surprised to see seahorses on them either!  
  
End of chapter 


	6. Torajikomedii

  
  
**Overly Dramatic  
  
Chapter Six: Torajikomedii (Tragi-comedy)**  
  
Ayame: So does this mean it's the last chapter before I get to really bond with Yuki?  
  
{Yuki scowls and before I could answer that, Hatori comes in the room with a tranquilizer and sticks Ayame with it. Ayame is fast asleep and is dragged off by his long hair.}  
  
Hatori: That's for blackmailing me in the last chapter!  
  
BSCW: Oh well! There's goes Ayame and let's get on with the story!

* * *

It was the night to perform in front of students, parents, and anyone else you could think of. Ayame was looking at his watch. 'Where is everybody?' He was asking no one in particular as he noticed that Hatsuharu, Rin, Kyou, Kagura, Kazuma, Hiro, and Yuki haven't arrived yet. Of course, he hadn't expected Hatsuharu to show up since he got lost all the time.  
  
He took the opportunity to stick his head through the curtains and spotted the principal and his wife standing near the seats in the front row. "So honey, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" the principal asked his wife.  
  
"Oh yes. Say isn't that one of your students?" his wife asked, pointing to the person behind him. The principal turned around slowly and saw the long white-haired bishounen standing there smiling. "You," the principal muttered wide-eyed.  
  
"Why, yes. I was one of his students at his old high school. I am the magnificent Ayame Souma!" Ayame said, loud and proud, while shaking the awed woman's hand. "I remember one time your husband wanted me to cut off my hair...."  
  
"And you still haven't taken my advice, have you?" the unnerved man said, pointing a shaking finger at him.  
  
"Well...what gave you the slightest idea that I would cut these beautiful tresses?" Ayame was twirling his hair with his finger while laughing. The principal stood there shocked thinking, 'No matter where I go, the Soumas come back to haunt me!' But as for his wife, she seemed amazed at Ayame's confidence. She had never met anyone who wasn't ashamed, no matter what somebody who was as critical as her husband said. Then she spoke.  
  
"Souma-san, are you in Romeo and Juliet?  
  
"Hahaha. I am playing as Juliet! Gure-san is playing Romeo. He's my cousin as well as my friend. Didn't I mention I have a brother who's in this school named Yuki Souma?" At that last sentence, the principal ran away, leaving his wife and Ayame behind. "I don't know what came over my husband. I guess he's not used to seeing former students. Well, I gotta get going." Then the woman turned around, but she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Ayame, who presented her with a business card. "I have my own clothing shop. Please stop by tomorrow to check it out." The woman didn't say anything. She nodded her head blushing and stood there while Ayame walked away. 'What does my husband have against this guy? He should learn not to judge others so quickly, especially when they're confident and creative individuals,' she thought, looking at the business card Ayame gave her.  
  
Meanwhile, Arisa was sitting with Tohru in the first row. Obviously, the yankee watched the whole scene, while Tohru sat there thinking about her dead mother. "Hana-chan, did you see that? Slither boy had the woman practically eating out of his hands." Then she looked to the psychic who was two seats away from her. Hanajima didn't hear what her friend said since she seemed busy making out with the guy next to her.  
  
"Hana-chan, were you listening to me?" The yankee gave her a hard tap on the shoulder and as soon as the couple turned to her, Arisa seemed surprised to see that the guy the psychic sat next to seemed familiar—short black hair and eyes dark and mysterious. Akito!  
  
"Uo-chan, what is it that you want?" Hanajima asked in a monotone voice, enough to send shivers up the yankee's spine.  
  
"Akito-san, aren't you supposed to be in the main house since...oh I don't know...Tohru-chan told us about a million times how sick you are?"  
  
"What's it to you, yankee? I came here to see my family perform! Besides, I am the family head. I do whatever I please and I can be with whomever I please. I guess Tohru-san hasn't told you that, huh?" Then Akito turned to Hanajima. "I get that all the time." The yankee shuddered and walked back to her seat. 'Let's pretend I didn't see that,' she thought.

* * *

A half hour later, the show was about to start and as Ayame looked around the stage, he saw Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, Kureno, Kisa, and Momiji, but no Kyou, Kagura, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Rin, Kazuma, and Yuki! But wait! The door backstage opened and a amethyst haired bishounen dressed as Tybalt walked in.  
  
Ayame turned around to see his younger brother. "Yuki! I thought you deserted us!" The older Souma's golden eyes were shining as Yuki walked forward. He knew that Yuki had arrived because Tohru coaxed him into it, but Ayame, being Ayame, had his hopes up that their relationship was getting better. Yuki simply rolled his eyes, trying to ignore him.  
  
The show began and as usual, the audience clapped. During the play, it started out normal as usual. The only change that occurred was the scene between Tybalt and Mercutio—Mercutio was Kureno, since Kyou wasn't there to perform the part.  
  
Kureno/Mercutio: O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away. {Draws sword} Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?  
  
Yuki/Tybalt: What wouldst thou have with me?  
  
Kureno/Mercutio: Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
  
lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you  
  
shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the  
  
eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
  
by the ears? Make haste, lest mine be about your  
  
ears ere it be out.  
  
Yuki/Tybalt: I am for you! {Draws sword}  
  
Shigure/Romeo: Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.  
  
Kureno/Mercutio: Come, sir, your passado.  
  
{Mercutio and Tybalt start to fight.}  
  
Shigure/Romeo: Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.  
  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:  
  
Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio! {TYBALT under ROMEO's arm stabs MERCUTIO, and flies with his followers.}  
  
However, during the scene when Juliet was at the balcony, Ritsu, playing the maid, bumped into the "house," while calling Juliet's name, which caused everything else on the set to fall with it. Fortunately, Shigure ran out of there before the stage could fall on top of him. Mine pulled the curtains as fast as she could.  
  
As usual, Ritsu would go crazy apologizing until Shigure would poke him in the ribs, which made him faint. The next you would see of Ritsu is when he was tied up in the dressing room, but he was not alone. Momiji was tied up too, since Ayame didn't really want him to sing during the play and because Hatori refused to erase the audience's memories.  
  
The show went on and Yuki watched dreading it. The kissing scene that Shigure and Ayame had been talking about was finally being performed. He wanted to look away. Look away when Ayame was passionately kissing Shigure, who was now playing the dead Romeo. To Yuki, it was simply disgusting seeing his older brother and his older cousin kissing.  
  
But there was something about that scene that really got Yuki's attention. Ayame, playing Juliet, had a dagger high over his head. Yuki listened closely to the lines his older brother was about to recite, but the words he uttered wasn't what Juliet said. ("This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die.") Instead all he heard was the same words in his dream. 'Gure-san, I appreciate you welcoming me into your home, but...I know when I'm not wanted.' At that moment, he shook his head. Surely he was hallucinating. The audience and the remaining Soumas seemed unfazed by what Yuki thought he heard his older brother say. What was happening to him? Why did his dream come back to haunt him?  
  
As if it couldn't get any worse, he saw two caskets, carrying Ayame and Shigure. Thinking that he must be losing it, Yuki ran towards the backstage and stormed out the school building.

* * *

BSCW: That's all for this chapter! If you're wondering why I'm writing this story, it is because there wasn't one fic about Ayame committing suicide on this website when I looked it up in the search engine. (The only suicidal fics I saw was when Kyou was committing suicide and also one of Hanajima committing suicide as well, just type in the word "suicide" in the keyword and Search by summary and you'll see what I mean.) I just wanted to write about how Yuki would've reacted if he saw his only brother was committing suicide in his dream. Sure, there are other good "Yuki and Ayame" fics out there, but I've decided to kick it up a notch!  
  
Yuki: So that's your reason why you poisoned my mind with thoughts of that idiot committing suicide? {glares at authoress}  
  
BSCW: Well....  
  
Ayame: Let the girl do her job, Yuki! {enters room}  
  
Yuki: Oh no. {runs out of room again and Ayame runs after him}  
  
BSCW: In the next chapter, you'll get to read what thoughts Ayame and Yuki are having after what happened in this chapter. R&R 


	7. Shoutei

**Overly Dramatic**

Chapter Seven: Shoutei? (My Foolish Brother?)

**Yuki:**

I was running. Running away from everything that can remind me of that dream I had a few weeks ago. I don't understand. I don't understand why I've been having this dream of my idiot brother being suicidal and why it seems to take over some parts of my life.

Ever since I was a kid, the idiot always resented the fact that okaasan was giving me all the attention. He'd always treat me badly because of it. I've always thought he hated me. Now it seems he's gotten older and has had a change of heart. Sighs But unfortunately the damage had already been done and this change in him wasn't very becoming. So why does he want us to be "true brothers" now?

Honestly, no matter what I say or do, he doesn't know when to leave me alone. Even if I file a restraining order against him, he'll do anything (even break the law) to get close to me.

These days, it's hard to get close to anyone. I guess it's easier to push others away. Ever since Akito had ordered Hatori to erase my childhood friend's memories, because I turned into my nezumi form in front of them, I haven't been the same. Akito was that same cruel person who would call me back into the main house countless times for reasons unknown...

Why am I thinking about this now? Using my night vision, I can almost see that I'm almost at Shigure's house. I was too tired to go inside, so I went to my secret base where no one's going to bother me...

**Ayame:**

The show was over and it was dark outside. I had to go out alone to search for my naïve little brother, since Gure-san was still in the school signing his books and giving them to the high school girls and Tori-san had to stay behind to keep an eye on him. (Okay so I snuck out!)

I wondered what had gotten into ototosan. He's been acting strange ever since Gure-san and I announced that he'd be in the play along with the other Jyunnishi. But then again, he has always been strange.

He would fill the room with tension whenever he's around and whenever someone would get close to him, he'd push them away. I was the first to feel this kind of dejection—arms thrusting me backwards, angry amethyst eyes showing me no mercy as they're fixed upon me, his feminine voice having a little edge to it. At the time, I was hurt and a little confused, but I now know that it was my fault that he's acting this way and I'm going to do all that I can to strengthen our brotherly bond! Ayame-obsessed fangirls—and probably some fanboys—are clapping and cheering with tears in their eyes as if he's given a great speech.

Thank you, you're all too kind! Then realizes that he's here to tell the story Oops, sorry about that. So anyway, where was I again? Oh yes! Tori-san said that it'll take a while for Yuki to see me for who and what I really am, while Tohru-kun understands that I'm trying my best to be a good brother.

I decided to go to Gure-san's house to see if my little brother was inside. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Then I remembered his secret base and what a coincidence! I found him lying on the ground, sleeping. What's up with ototosan sleeping in random places? If I was a kid then, I would've either left him there until okaasan became worried or I would've gotten the hose to shoot water on him until he woke up drenched and gasping for breath. No longer that crazy teenager in high school who didn't care for his brother, I will do no such thing.

He sees me as cold and odd, but something tells me that he's changed a bit. I remember after he told me to leave his room, he stopped me by asking me why I had carried him there. When I turned around and walked toward him, I could see the innocence shine through those amethyst eyes. I no longer saw hate or anger in those orbs. Strange! I've never thought about it too much before, but I remembered seeing him looking that innocent when he was a kid. I thought he was like that since he was just a snot-nosed brat who didn't know any better.

Anyway, even though he might ask the same question again, still not understanding why someone like me would do something to help him, I once again carried him to his bedroom. In the end, I hope it will all be worth it...

**Yuki:**

I woke up in the middle of the night to see that the idiot serpent was at the foot of my bed fast asleep. What's he doing here? I got up and walked outside the room. The house seemed quiet, almost empty. Honda-san, the hentai inu, and baka neko weren't home yet and it was almost 11.

As I walked through the hallway, I noticed a spare room had an open door and it was dark inside. I walked inside and flipped the light switch. I saw colorful women's kimonos hanging up in the closet. Figures! This must be where oniisan sleeps. One of the outfits caught my eye. It was a long-sleeved silk turquoise shirt that had dark brown strings for each button. On opposite of the strings were three nezumi prints. On the bottom were two pockets. I walked over to the Chinese-style outfit and began to fell around. I felt something in one of the pockets and took out a handful of photos. They were pictures of me when I was younger!

"You know you're not supposed to look through other people's stuff!" I froze when I heard that familiar loud voice taunting me. I turned around and saw my loudmouth brother leaning against the door frame, looking very awake.

"Like you would know," I countered. "You went through Hatori-san's stuff and you blackmailed him by threatening to toss it to the audience if he quits!"

"Yuki, I am shocked by your words! You're making it seem like I'm the bad guy!" he exclaimed making a dramatic sigh. I rolled my eyes. I know I had to get through to the annoying oaf somehow and still walk out of the room with my dignity intact. "What do you want?" I asked finally.

"Hahaha. I was just looking for you, but I can see you're here. So is my little naïve brother finally realizing his big brother's excellence?" he teased, winking at me. Then he stopped talking as we both heard stomping on the roof. "I guess Kyou-kichi decided to come home after missing the play! The nerve of that guy! I'm so glad you didn't sink so low to ruin it for everyone! It's not like I wouldn't have noticed that there would be anyone missing. And I wasn't surprised that Haru didn't come. I mean, the stupid cow probably couldn't find the school and it's...what...the same school you guys attend?"

I didn't say anything. Why was he happy that I was there? I came because Honda-san said it would be nice to see me on stage and that she didn't want me to disappoint that idiot who was now talking to me. At that moment, I've wondered if it would be right to break it to him that I came because of Honda-san and not him, therefore destroying all his childish hopes of ever becoming real brothers.

**Ayame:**

"What are you thinking over there? Don't keep it to yourself!" I teased Yuki, who was obviously quiet. He was looking down at the handful of photos he held, but as soon as I said something, he looked up at me, regardingly. Then he spoke.

"Ayame," he said, his feminine voice sounding serious. "We both know the reason I went is because Honda-san talked me into it. You keep having this idea that we're getting closer." He sighed. "But you don't know the first thing about me!"

I stood there, feeling helpless. All those years of taunting my little brother came crashing down on me. He had grown to become so complex! I couldn't figure my brother out when I was a kid and now he's saying that I'm not close to figuring him out now! It seemed like a no-win situation, because even though I desperately wanted to know what I didn't know about him, Yuki never seems to want to open up to anyone. Oh how I wish that I could joke with him, convincing him (and myself) that he was wrong, but the feelings of denial and deception suddenly dashed away leaving me with my hopeless little brother who I never seem to say the right thing. I lost myself in reverie, knowing that I have failed him for the umpteenth time.

"Ayame?" I snapped out of my thoughts. It was obvious that Yuki wanted to state more of the painful truth. Or so I thought. He motioned me to come in and I obediently walked in the room and sat the bed cross-legged. If only Tori-san, Gure-san, even Tohru-kun, were here to help me in this situation. All I could do was hope for the best...I guess...

"Look, I'm sorry, but I meant what I said. I-" I stopped him from speaking any further by holding up my hand. I lowered my head as if afraid of how my little brother would react if he saw the real me underneath all that beautiful, confident exterior. I mean, this was ME I was talking about—beautiful, confident, happy, secure ME! But that's how everyone saw me. I wasn't used to showing the real me to anyone. It was my moment of truth to tell my little brother how I was really feeling.

"Yuki, you don't have to explain anything to me. I understand. All I wanted to do was to make up for treating you badly in the past. But I know now...that I could never get close to you, because you'd rather be close to Tohru-kun. It may come as a surprise to you that even though you never gave a damn about me, I still cared about you." I sat there, still feeling helpless. It's not like I've finally gotten through to him. Who was I kidding? The room was so quiet that he must've walked out of here by now.

Suddenly, I felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder. Tension seemed to fill the air once again. I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes! What I'm about to tell you might make you think I'm making up another story, like the time I convinced the principal to keep my long hair (I'm sure glad I talked with him tonight, not to mention amazed his wife. I wonder if she'll come to my store tomorrow) or the time I saved a bunch of students from getting expelled or... Random fanboy: Can you please get on with the story! Oh sorry!

So...anyway, I found myself staring into those amethyst eyes. "Yuki?"

**Yuki:**

I'd never seen him act like this. When he said my name, he said it in a low, solemn voice. I never thought I see the day when he confesses that he'd ever care about me. I felt a lump in my throat... All those times Shigure-san would bother me, telling me how Ayame was doing and I would act as if I didn't care. That's all the hentai inu would talk about! He'd always tell that Ayame would always be my brother whether I liked it or not. "Ayame...um...have you always cared about me? How? Why? I didn't know..."

"Yes, I've always cared about you. It took me a while to realize that. I grew up resenting the fact that okaasan loved you more." Ayame sighed deeply. "I guess it's too late to make up for what I did in the past now. You haven't changed. If it makes you any happier, I'll be leaving tomorrow." I could no longer stand to see him in such a saddened state. I felt the urge to embrace him, which I did.

It was going to be long night.

End of Chapter

BSCW: This is becoming my favorite story and I hope you like it so far! I never knew I could get five reviews and possibly growing. I'll keep you posted for some updates, but for now R&R!


	8. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS

**Overly Dramatic  
  
Chapter Eight: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS**  
  
_I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story:_  
  
**Anomyous Reviewer (good review)** -_see chapter 2._  
  
**Joflower-**_I'm glad you have reviewed twice! I really appreciate it! I know chapter six with Hana-chan and Akito was creepy, but that was one way I could get the readers' attention.  
_  
**Anomyous Reviewer (silence) -**_ you inspired me to write more. I hoped you liked the story.  
  
_**MysticSorcerer-**_ All I can say is that I'm glad you liked the story!  
_  
**::Owari::**  
  
Well that's all for now!


End file.
